Saying goodbye to a friend
by inu-kag-lover24
Summary: How hard is it to say good bye to a friend? How much does it hurt to just stand there and watch her die before your eyes? Excerpt: "It was painful, seeing your best friend die in front of your eyes and not being able to do anything about it, feeling her last breath, it was simply painful." inu/kag one shot please read and review!


A/N: Heyoo~ I know, I should be updating my on going story 'Princess Kagome' but this story just HAD to be written. You'll find out why in the end .

Disclaimer: me no own, so don't sue

Kagome's POV

*Bark bark*

'_That must be Dai (pronounce as Day).' _ I thought as I felt my 8 year old Pomeranian climb up my bed and lick my face. I groaned playfully as she kept licking my face until finally, with my face dripping with dog saliva, I sat up and stretched.

"Hey, girl." I said as I petted her head.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast." We ran down the stairs, Dai just a few steps behind me.

"Morning, mom."

"Good morning, Kagome." *bark* "You too, Daisy." My mom said as she set down our plates filled with bacon and eggs.

"Thanks. By the way, where's Lily?" I asked and right on cue, a 2 year old Pomeranian with the same brownish crimson colored fur as her mom came strutting in to the room.

*bark bark*

I giggled and said, "Good morning to you too, Lily." Then I picked her up and set her beside Dai.

* * *

"Fetch!" I shouted as I threw the Frisbee high into the air only to be caught by Lily.

"Good catch, girl! Come on, Dai. You're not gonna let your own pup beat you, will you?" I said as I caught sight of the said dog just feeling the wind and occasionally chasing butterflies.

"Fetch, Dai!" and the two dogs raced for the Frisbee.

"Oi, wench- OW!" a figure said as he got hit by the Frisbee followed by the dogs.

"Oops, sorry Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever. What is this thing anyway?"

"It's called a Frisbee and we're playing right now so if you wanna join then….FETCH!" as soon as the said toy spun through the air, Inuyasha took off running followed by Daisy and Lily.

"I…..got it…Yea!"

"Good catch, Inuyasha." I said as he blushed and looked away.

*Bark*

"Hmm? You want it? Sure, knock yourself out." Said Inuyasha as he threw it again. Wait, did he just _talk_ to Dai and Lily?

"Keh, what are you starin' at? Did it surprise you that I can talk to them?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Hello, _dog_ demon. Being able to talk to dogs comes with the territory." He explained.

"Oh yeah, never thought of it like that."

*bark bark*

We turned and saw mother and child playfully tackling each other in pursuit of one butterfly, I giggled at the sight.

"Alright guys, time to head inside."

* * *

*burp*

"Inuyasha, mind your manners!" I scolded him. We just got back from another unsuccessful trip in the sengku jidai and Inuyasha almost gobbled up all our food!

"Keh. Fighting demons is very tiring, Kagome."

'_*sigh* He'll never change.'_ I thought as I helped my mom clean up. After that me and Inuyasha headed up my room as I had yet another test tomorrow. I told Inuyasha not to bug me about going back since I really had to focus.

"But we have to stop Naraku, remember?"

"I know, but I have a life here too, you know." I reasoned with the stubborn hanyou.

"KAGOME!" I heard my mom shout and in a flash me and Inuyasha were racing down the stairs.

" What happened?" I asked.

""I-it's Daisy." I instantly paled at those words. Dai was already 8 years old and that's old for dogs so her health is really fragile.

"What about her?"

"She fainted and her breathing is really shallow too."

* * *

I paced around in the small lobby, wondering what was happening to my sick Dai.

"Mmm…Inuyasha, do you think she's alright?"

"I don't know, Kagome." He answered and I continued my pacing in the vet's lobby.

Who would have known that Dai had a kidney disease? And a deadly one at that. It all started a month ago and week after Inuyasha played fetch with the dogs. We just came home after a few days in the sengku jidai because of my exams, we ate dinner and I got to study for a bit until my mom called me down stairs to tell me that Dai fainted. After that we took Dai to the vet, did a blood test. The weird thing was that during the test, she didn't even squirm like she used to. She just lay there, occasionally baring her fangs as a sign that she was agitated but other than that nothing. She was very weak. We found out the next day that her kidneys now refused to function because of old age and that we now had only two options: 1) leave her here to get the necessary nutrients pumped into her 2) take her home and let her spend her last moments with us. Both of the options contained a survivability rate of 20-30% so we just chose to take her home with the thought that if she dies, she can at least die with us. At first, I was competent that she would make it. 'She's our family's first dog, of course she would make it' was my drive, but now, after she fainted again and was taken to the vet once more, that drive slowly came to a stop and now I'm a worried wreck praying to the kamis that she would make it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, my mom came out…..crying.

'_No, no, no, NOO!'_ I mentally screamed as I rushed past my mom, Inuyasha right behind me, and in to Dai's room. Inyasha must have sensed it already and knew it but sometimes I was just as stubborn as he is. I raced to her bed side and saw my Dai, my Daisy…still. I put my hand next to her heart and felt nothing, just flesh. I put my fingers next to her nose and felt her exhale her last breath.

"No,no, this c-cant be happening! Daisy!" I screamed and lay my head roughly on her bed, her death bed, as my tears began to soak the bed sheet. I felt Inuyasha's arms slowly wrap around me and pull me back to cradle me in his chest as I cried into it.

It was painful, seeing your best friend die in front of your eyes and not being able to do anything about it, feeling her last breath, it was simply painful. I cried into Inuyasha's chest as he cradled me.

Normal POV

Kagome cried and cried for Daisy and suddenly as if her teary prayers had been answered, she twitched.

"Daisy?" said Kagome, her voice filled with tears.

Daisy twitched again, and again!

"Daisy! Daisy, you're alive aren't you? aren't you?" said Kagome, she freed herself from Inuyasha's arms and raced back to her bed side.

"Daisy, stand up. Come on, you can do it, girl!" she encouraged the dog.

"Ms. Higurashi,…its just the medicine doing that." Said the doctor. It was a fact that dead animals that have been medicated before their deaths would still twitch as an after effect.

"No! She's still alive! Come on, Dai! Stand up and prove to them that you're still alive! Daisy!" by now fresh tears were starting to form once again in Kagome's eyes.

"Daisy, please!" she was now sinking slowly to her knees, begging the dead dog to stand up.

"Daisy…she's…she's….she's still alive, Inuyasha! Let me go!" Kagome cried as she pounded said man's chest.

"Kagome, Kagome."

"What?" came the reply.

"She's gone, Kagome. She's in a better place now." Sobs racked Kagome's body as she finally realized that her best friend was gone. Inuyasha cried a tear or two, as he remembered the last conversation he had with the faithful and playful dog.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha's POV_

"_Kagome, could you hurry up with your shower, we have to get back and hunt the jewel shards."_

"_Just wait will you!" Said girl shouted from her 'bathroom'._

"_Keh, just hurry it up, wench!" I said as I walked to her room._

"_Hey, Dai. Waiting for Kagome, too?" _

"_Yep." Said Dai. _

_I sat on Kagome's bed as Dai climbed up and sat with me._

"_I'm dying." She said all of a sudden._

"_What?"_

"_I'm dying, Inuyasha." She repeated again and it slowly all made sense now, why she was weak, why she fainted, everything. _

"_Stay here, I'll go get Kagome." I was about to leave until she bit my sleeve and shook her head._

"_You..you actually WANT to die?" I asked, I've never met someone who WANTED to die before. In the face of death, they always pled and begged for their lives but Daisy..she..she wants to die?_

"_Yes."_

"_W-why?"_

"_I am tired, Inuyasha. An old gal like me isn't fit for this anymore and besides sooner or later I would have to die. I am already too far out to cure, I know this much."_

"_You have a disease? Then why didn't you say it earlier?"_

"_Yes and I didn't know it earlier. A dog's sickness is much different from a human's. Ours strike fast and work immediately, while a humans takes time. And by the time that I knew of it, it was already too late." She explained, her voice giving away her fear of leaving this world for the next. But the calmness that was also present in her voice surprised me. How can a dying dog be so damn calm about it?_

"_You are wondering why I am so calm, are you not?" she asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_That is because I have already made up my mind and am planning to stand by my decision."_

"_Then why can't I tell Kagome and the others?"_

"_Because I want to remember them with smiling faces and if you tell them too soon, they'll all panic and start to grieve. I don't want to remember them like that. So will you help an old dog live her last moments in the company of her happy family?"_

"_O-ofcourse."_

"_Thank you, Inuyasha. And one more thing, when I go, can you watch over Kagome, her family and my Lily?" she asked, I could only reply with a nod and she, with a smile._

_End flashback_

'_I'll keep my promise, Daisy.'_ Thought Inuyasha as he stared at his friend.

* * *

It was now the day of Daisy's funeral and the Higurashi's picked a perfect place for her to rest, in her favorite cloud watching spot inside the near clearing of the forest surrounding the shrine. Her grave stone read: _Here lies Daisy, the most wonderful and loyal dog a girl could have. You will always be in our hearts.'_

Kagome was still sobbing but lesser now that she finally acknowledged the truth, Daisy is gone and she will never come back. Her mother scolded her once for neglecting Daisy's puppy, Lily. She was just so upset that she forgot to take care of the little one but after a heart to heart talk with her mom, she finally started to move on not only for her but also for the 2 year old puppy in her arms, the spitting image of her mother.

'_Good bye, Daisy. I'll miss you._' thought Kagome.

After the funeral was over, Inuyasha suddenly disappeared.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" called Kagome. She finally got tired and decided to find him the easy way.

"Sit!" she shouted and heard a thump below the Sacred tree.

"Ow! What the fuck, wench?!" bellowed the angry hanyou.

"There you are. Now, would you care to explain why you were hiding from me?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha twitched his ears.

"I'm waiting." Said Kagome as she began to tap her foot. Inuyasha twitched his ears again.

"What!"

"*growl* It's because of my ears, woman!"

"Hm? So?"

"I-it might remind you of…" Said Inuyasha as he trailed off suggestively.

"Of Daisy?" she asked as Inuyasha flinched.

"Yeah." He admitted and Kagome sighed as she put Lily down and hugged Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, if you weren't here, I would've never been able to move on and if you left….I would cry all over again." She mumbled into his chest. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he hugged her back.

"Kagome." He whispered. Said woman looked into his eyes and pulled out of their embrace but still held his hand.

"Come on, let go back inside."

"Un." And Kagome, Inuyasha and Lily went back to the Higurashi house hold, all cherishing the memory of the loving Pomeranian, Daisy.

End.

* * *

A/N: that's it. The one-shot's over. And as I promised, I would tell you why I just HAD to write this fic. Our dog died yesterday and this is my tribute for her. Her name was Bubbles and she was a Pomeranian too, hence Daisy and Lily's breed. Daisy is Bubbles and Lily is our other dog, though she's not really 2 years old and Bubble's pup. Any way please review and tell me if you cried or not. Oh, just review please!


End file.
